Winx Bakugan Brawlers
by Zing12
Summary: This is a Story about Winx and their boy friends.Though there are the people from Bakugan Battle Brawlers this is a  crossover Please Read and RR


New Friends

Musa and the rest of the girls were walking to their dorm when Tecna came running up to them

Tecna:Girls want to see us she said its something important!

Stella:Again I need to put my mud mask on before my skin dries completly!

Bloom:Stell come on its only a mask.

Stella:Only a MASK?

Layla:ehem..sorry for inturupting but 's waiting.

Musa:Yeah Layla you'r right,come on.

In 's office were 7 boy's and 1 girl.

Ms.F:oh you'r here Girls,I want you to train for you'r next mission.

Flora:I don't want to interupt...but who are these people?

Ms.F:this is Shun,Dan,Ace,Ren,Marucho,Billy and will help you train for your next mission.

Girls:Oh.

Musa:and will the specialists come?

Ms.F:Yes they will come and help you too,training for you'r mission.

Stella:Oh Brandon is Coming!Perfect!

Tecna:Stell calm down.

Layla:when are we starting?

Ms.F:Now.

Musa:and where?

Ms.F:In Alfea grounds.

Everybody went to Alfea grounds and the Girls changed into their Winx form.

The rest of them were ninjas or just wariors so they just standed there until Ms.F told them with who they were for the training.

Ms.F:Musa you will go with Shun.

Shun's normal face then changed into a grin.

Ms.F:Stella and Ren , Bloom and Dan , Layla and Marucho , Flora and Billy , Tecna and Ace.

Ms.F:Mira dear you will be with the one who will be knocked out okey?

Mira:Yeah.

The Girls were training with the boy's ,Marucho and Ren Billy were wariors and Ace,Shun and Dan were Ninjas

Then the Specialists came on their leva-bikes when Shun , Dan and Ace pulled down the girls by legs and saw them fall on top of the boy's laughing.

Riven,Sky and Timmy weren't happy to see that.

Musa:Ha ha very funny Shun! she said sarcastically when he pulled her down.

Shun:Yeah it supose to be funny! a huge grin on his face.

Specialists:Hi Girls!

Bloom:Oh Hi!

Riven:So who's that?

Musa:Jelous?

Riven:No! of course not.

Musa:Yeah sure.

Dan:Ehem...

Layla:Oh right sorry this is Dan,Ace,Shun,Billy,Marucho and Ren!

The boy's said Hi to the specialists.

Stella:they are helping us training! aren't you Ren?.a big flirty smile on her face.

Ren:Of course Stell!

Brandon was feeling a bit jelous rush trought his body.

Sky:Brandon chillax.

Then Sky saw Dan helping Bloom up and she gladly took his hand with a grin.

Timmy:So where are you guy's from?

Marucho:Were from Earth and are Bakugan Brawlers and we live in Bayview.

Specialists:Oh!

Riven:What the hell are bakugans,are they these stiupid plastic ball's in your hands?

Musa:Riven!

Riven:Yes Muse?

Musa sighned.

Musa:Hey! Shun.

Shun:Yeah Muse?

Riven had a jelous rush trought his body when Shun said Musa's nick-name.

Musa:Can I have Skyruss for a minute?

Shun:Yeah sure what ever you want.

Musa smiled at him and took Skyruss.

Musa:Light Air Skruss!

Then out of that little plastic ball as Riven said it,came out a huge aqua colour bird.

Specialists:Whoa..!

Musa:So Riv do you still think this is a stiupid plastic ball?.a evill grin on her face.

Riven:Um...I..uh...No.

Musa just Grinned at him.

Musa:Skruss come down!

Skyler:okey I'm coming down!

* * *

><p>In The Boy's Dorm at RF<p>

Then later that Day specialists were jelous because their girlfriends went for pizza but not with them but the .

Riven:I can't beilive this how can they!

Nabu:Calm down dude we see what happen tomorrow.

Then they went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next Day In Alfea.<p>

Boy's From RF came to help with the training for the girls.

Riven:Hi People!

Musa:Hey Shocky!Musa just Grinnen

Riven:STOP CALLING ME SHOCKY PIGGY HEAD!

Musa:Call Off Stiupid!

Tecna:GUYS STOP FIGHTYNG.

Dan:Hey Bloom.

Bloom:Yeah Dan?

Dan:Um...I..I mean..Me and the guys were thinking If you and the girls will show some of your powers later on?

Bloom:Sure we will be happy won't we girls?

Winx:YEAH!

The Brawlers gave a sigh of relief.

Sky:Em..girls.

Bloom:Yeah?

Brandon:me and the guys were thinking if you want to go for pizza today after you done with these.

Layla:These as you call it have names don't you Marucho?

said with a smile.

Riven:Okey I wont do this like that anymore!

Musa:Riven what are you talking about?

Riven:You and the Girls give more attention to Brawlers or whatever they are than to us and we think that you and the rest...

Musa:YOU THINK WE ARE UNFAINTHFUL?

Riven:Um..eh..

Musa:Do you know what Riven? I think that they are giving us more attention than you are cause you and the guys just go out on leva-bikes all the time and they are spending time with us unlike you!

Then Musa started crying and ran to her room.

Tecna:Musa!

Shun:you stay I go for her.

Riven:Your are not going anywhere small.

Shun:That mabey I am small thosent meat I am weak.

Marucho:exactly!

Dan:He's a NINJA!

Ren:Duh! Dan we know!

Billy:Hey Flo!

Flora:Huh?

Billy:You and the rest can go for the girls and we will talk over here.

Flora:I don't think it's...

Riven:Yeah I think it's a very good Idea!

Riven said cracking his knuckels.

Layla:girls will go but I am not leaving bunch of Boy's whatever they want thogether! which I supose will be fighting.

Nabu:Layla...

Layla:No Nabu!

Specialists and Brawlers:Fine..

Layla just grinned at them very Evilly.

Musa was just in the park outside the school building when she saw Darcy.

Musa:DARCY!

The people inside heard it even the boy's and Winx and Boy's ran out just to find beaten Darcy and Musa standing Chearfully.

Musa:I just thought it was some time to kick witch-booty.

She said grinning at them.

Shun:How did you beat her?

Musa:Ninja style of course the one that you teached me!

Shun just grinned at her nicely when Riven got him by the collar of his shirt and liftet him up.

Riven:Don't you dare came close to her than 3 feet away is that clear Glitter ninja?

Shun:Dan! did you told him about the glitter ninja?

Dan:No I think he just made that ways I wouldent tell him!

Musa:Riven Put him down Now!

Riven threw Shun at wall of the building and Shun collapsed on the grass moaning in pain.

Musa:Shun are you alright?

Shun:yeah I am just in the sore back cause of that magenta hair freak.

Musa just smiled at him nicely.

Musa:RIVEN!

Riven:Huh?

Musa:What the hell are you thinking in that head of yours? that you can throw people at the walls any time you like?

Riven:No no no I...just got...

Musa:Got what? Jelous? imagine that he is spending more time with me than you and he open up for me and you actually never told me anything about you*sobbing*you never said how you feel about me nothing complytly nothing!

Musa started crying hard and Layla came to her and huged her.

Riven:Musa I...sorry I never ment to its just my past and I want to forget about that not bring that up all the time.

Musa looked up at him.

Musa:Then why you never told me?

She asked him sweetly.

Riven:I just didn't want to hear about it thats back to feelings I never told you because I thought you will turn me down and my Real feeling from me to you is Just Clear Love or even more if it was possible.

Musa looked shocked and came to Riven and huged him and looked into his Purple Eyes that she loved so much.

Musa:Riven...

Riven:Hmm..?

Musa:I love you.

Riven tilted her chin up and kissed her for a long time.

From the guys around came :Ooooh's" and Girls :Awwwwwww's"

* * *

><p>SORRY I dont know when I will write the res soo for now it is that Bye and RR Love Ya peeps :)<p> 


End file.
